Cede
by mystiri1
Summary: Series of one-shots. Sephiroth doesn't give up that which he considers his. Ever. Yaoi. Sephiroth/Cloud/Leon.


_**Author's note:** written for Areyougame's October round. Kingdom Hearts, Spehiroth/Cloud/Leon - "Mine. Both of you."_

_**Warning:** This story includes violence, and male/male/male sexual relationships. (Yes, that's right, three of them.) If this is not your thing, find another story._

* * *

Leon wasn't sure at what point things started to change. He remembered when the slightest mention of Sephiroth could send Cloud into a dangerous mix of rage and depression, remembered worrying about it more than once. From all account that he'd heard, the former General was a long way from being in his right mind, but Cloud's reaction didn't exactly come across as sane, either. The sane thing to do would be to leave well enough alone, or at least take back-up.

It might have been nothing more than familiarity. Sephiroth regularly showed up in the Dark Depths, and would lurk about until someone told Cloud, who would then rush off to fight him. Sometimes Cloud would disappear for days immediately afterwards, and Leon would be left to wonder if he was even still alive. But he'd reappear, and things would go back to normal – until Sephiroth's next visit.

Gradually, Cloud's disappearances began to decrease in frequency. This was not because he wasn't fighting Sephiroth, but because the injuries apparently weren't severe enough he felt the need to hide them. The rage began to subside, although the depression seemed to linger awhile longer. And then came the day when Leon watched him grab up his sword and head for the Depths, and realised that the expression Cloud now wore was one of anticipation.

It was several appearances later that Leon decided to head down there himself. Cloud's attitude was not that of someone going to fight a deadly enemy; it was more like he anticipated an intense sparring session, something Leon himself enjoyed thoroughly. If Sephiroth was no longer the danger he had been, then as the head of Radiant Garden's Restoration Committee, he had a duty to find out. And the fact that watching a fight between two of the strongest warriors he knew was bound to be a pleasure – at least now he no longer worried that they'd lay waste to the surrounding countryside in the process – was just a bonus.

He was amused to realise that it felt a bit like when he used to sneak out after curfew as a cadet – usually to use the Training Centre, as he'd always been a little single-minded in that regard – except there weren't really any rules for him to break, now. He was in charge. But with all his responsibilities, it was hard for Leon to find time to pursue the kind of intense training he'd once loved. Although he still made sure to run through practice drills twice a day, it was nearly a week since he'd last found time to spar with Cloud.

Perhaps, Leon acknowledged ruefully, that was another reason why the blond swordsman was so eager to rush off and fight Sephiroth. Practice drills were helpful, but there was no substitute for the kind of experience you got when facing another fighter. Admittedly, he was no match for Cloud physically due to the 'enhancements' the other warrior had been subjected to, but they both enjoyed their infrequent bouts.

He'd just have to make time, he decided as his ears picked up sound of swords clashing against each other. His friends were always telling him that he didn't take enough for himself.

Leon hurried the rest of the way down the gully, stopping just before he reached the cliff where Sephiroth usually waited. He chose a spot where he could watch unobtrusively, as he knew interrupting would be a bad idea. And he wasn't exactly sure how Cloud would react to his presence. At times, whatever was between him and Sephiroth seemed intensely personal. He wouldn't hide, but he wasn't going to draw attention to himself, either.

Although he knew they must have only just started fighting, the combat had already become quite intense. Leon was surprised to see that the bat-like wing Cloud was usually so careful to hide was in full view, the blond using it to match Sephiroth's elaborate aerial manoeuvres. It was clear he wasn't as adept at flying, but to Leon there was something so... right about watching him fight like this. Cloud loved to fight, and he wasn't holding anything back. It was a strong contrast to his usual guarded manner.

In fact, watching Sephiroth gather a ball of darkness in one hand, a small smile curving his lips as he stared at Cloud with an almost predatory gaze, Leon almost felt as though he was intruding on something... intimate.

He shook his head to dislodge the thought, and concentrated on the battle, something any fighter would be fascinated by. Sephiroth fought with a mixture of physical combat and dark magic, while Cloud mostly relied on the heavy blade he wielded. But the shorter warrior was capable of some impressive Limits, which would leave Sephiroth struggling to recover quickly enough to ward off the next attack.

He lost track of time. Neither warrior seemed to tire, but eventually Leon became aware that the light had changed; it was shifting towards evening. Then Sephiroth plunged towards Cloud, his sword at just the right angle that when it struck Cloud's, the blade was knocked aside. It twisted from his grasp and tumbled to the ground with a clatter, as the move forced him back against the rock walls.

Cloud glared up at the silver-haired warrior with a defiant look on his face as Sephiroth stepped closer.

"Do you yield?"

"Do you really expect me to say yes?"

The response, more than a little sarcastic, made Leon's lips twitch.

"But I like it when you say 'yes'. Come to think of it, I like it when you say 'no', too," Sephiroth purred, leaning in so that his lips was only inches from Cloud's own. "Along with 'please stop' and 'don't'." The velvet tones were laden with innuendo. Leon would have dismissed it, except for the look on Cloud's face.

He'd suspected that there was something more to Cloud's past relationship with Sephiroth, and the way the blond looked back at him, as if he was picturing everything that Sephiroth's words implied, confirmed it.

"That was a long time ago," Cloud finally responded.

"And what does time matter to me?" Sephiroth smirked. "I told you, once you're mine, you're always mine. For all eternity, if need be. I cede nothing."

Cloud's lips tightened angrily. "I've moved on."

"Allow me to prove you wrong."

For a long moment, Leon stared, uncomprehending, as Sephiroth kissed his lover. It wasn't until Cloud's arms crept up around the silver-haired man's neck that it sank in.

Cloud was kissing him back.

Whatever was between them in the past wasn't done; looking at the way they fit together, bodies entwining, he didn't think it ever would be. They fit, and he remembered Cloud describing Sephiroth as his Darkness – something that was a part of him. That description held new meaning now.

He should have followed his instincts, when he'd felt at the start of the fight that he was intruding, and left. At least then, Leon thought grimly, he could have held onto his illusions a little while longer.

But you were expecting this, weren't you? a little voice in his head taunted. Not this, exactly, but you were still expecting him to leave. Everybody leaves, eventually.

Leon ignored it, and turned towards the path. Cloud hadn't left yet. He'd enjoy their relationship while he still could, and deal with it when it happened. And in the meantime, he had work to do. Work that he'd put off for... this. His steps faltered.

"Enjoy the show?" A voice purred in his ear.

He stopped, hands instinctively moving towards his weapon. A dark chuckle sounded behind him.

"I can see why he likes you," Sephiroth said, moving in slow, deliberate steps until he was in front of Leon, blocking his way. "Stubborn, proud, strong. Very attractive traits."

Leon's shoulders stiffened at the perceived mockery. His hand tightened on the hilt of his gunblade. It would be an uneven fight, but he wasn't sure he cared.

"Consider this a warning," Sephiroth continued. "I told Cloud back when we first became lovers that once he was mine, there was no changing his mind. Of course, now he considers you to be his. Do you know what that means?" He stroked a finger down Leon's cheek.

Leon was almost certain that it meant he was about to become a smear against the canyon wall. He was completely unprepared when Sephiroth kissed him. Surprise gave the former General access to his mouth, which he took full and ruthless advantage of. By the time Sephiroth lifted his head, Leon was struggling to remember what they'd been talking about.

"You belong to Cloud; Cloud belongs to me. So you're mine, too. And I don't let go of that which belongs to me. Ever. Remember that." This last, he said while looking over Leon's shoulder. "Both of you."

He vanished in a swirl of darkness.

Leon turned, unsurprised to find Cloud behind him. For several long minutes, they said nothing.

Cloud cleared his throat awkwardly. "We should..." His words trailed off, his gaze uncertain, and whatever he was going to say was lost. "We should get back. It's getting late."

Leon simply nodded.


End file.
